Back home again
by TheSmartieTubes
Summary: Itex is gone what are 6 flying kids and a talking dog to do?FAX and maybe some GAZUDGE because thats cool: Read and review .it's my first story: Rated for some language.
1. Back to colorado

Back Home Again

Back Home Again.

MAX P.O.V

Hey, I'm guessing you know who I am or you wouldn't be reading this but I'll recap everything just in case you "accidentally" clicked here.

I'm Maximum Ride, you know the bird kid. 14 years old. Flies around with the flock. Who consist of Fang(my best friend ), 14 year old ,tall, dark and handso- just ignore that last bit.- Iggy who's a pyromaniac, oh. And he's blind, also 14, Nudge, 11 and a mega- chatter box. Gazzy(the Gasman), Iggy's partner-in-crime with making bombs and other things I've told them NOT to do, he's 8. And Angel, my baby. 6 years old and definitely the cutest. Gazzy and Angel are the only blood siblings here but to be honest we are all family.

We are currently flying over Colorado, I think we should stop soon I'm getting kinda hungry but I will not break before Fang.

As if on cue Nudge-channel started "Ma-ax, I'm hungry! can we stop 'cause like when I'm hungry I like get tired and I don't want to fall out of the sky! You know the last time you fell out of the sky we were really worried and then Fa-"

"thank you Gazzy, yes Nudge we can stop soon let's just find a place to land."

Everyone stared at me in shock, I guess I don't usually give in that early.

"hey! I was hungry too" I defended.

"Isn't this near the E-shaped house? can we look at it 'cause I know the erasers said they burnt it to the ground but like erasers lie and there really ugly and gross and-" Again Gazzy slapped his hand over her mouth. Silencing her. She glared at him. Oh, if looks could kill.

"I guess, but be alert." Angel, Nudge and the Gasman cheered I think they might have been planning this…

We touched down outside and the first thing that came to mind was Oh-My-God.

Iggy then immediately inquired "well? How is it? Burnt to a crisp? chared? Anything? I can't see you know!"

"It's still here, perfect condition."

"Oh."

"Okay guys you can go in but be careful!"

We went in checked out everything. the kitchen was fine but the food was all rotten, living room, Okay but we should get that stupid TV fixed, The pitiful excuse of a games room, intact.

Every ones room was fine except mine! It was a mess and there was mould along all my stuff. I guess I'll have to room with the girls.

Sorry, Max but we don't have room, share with one of the boys. I'll ask them for you…Angels voice rang in my head. Did I not mention that she's a mind reader? Oops.

Iggy and Gazzy say you can't join them Figures, they'll probably be discussing bomb plans anyway. But Fang says you can have his room if you want and he'll sleep on the floor. Okay thanks sweetie but don't read my mind please I thought back.

Greaat. I have to sleep in the same room as Fang. I mean I've slept in the same area with him as before but not without the flock there too. This is gonna be a disaster.

Eeer.. Why am in front of Iggy and Gazzy's room. "You two, be in the kitchen in two minutes."

"Kay." Was there short reply. Hmm…There up to something.

"NO BOMBS!" I shout as loud as possible

Sweetie? Yes Max? You and Nudge downstairs in the kitchen in 2minutes please. Sure Max.

I walked into Fang's room and jumped onto the bed. It's a bit lumpy isn't it.

"OW" oh. That's why.

"what are you doing under the covers. It's daytime." he stayed silent with his emotionless mask on.. "We are having a flock meeting in a second. Come on."

I held out my hand to help him up and to my surprise he took it.

We walked downstairs in silence to find everyone already there.

"Okay guys. Since Itex is gone for good. We are going to have a vote. Raise your hand if you want to stay here for good." Nudge, angel and Gazzy raised both there hands really enthusiastically, Iggy only raised it slightly trying to be cool. Fang didn't even bother; he just nodded in my direction signalling yes.

"Okay then. We are staying" Cheers erupt " but we are going shopping tomorrow with the unlimited bank card." More cheers from the girls but groans from Gazzy and Iggy. I can tell Fang hates it too from his jaw tightening. That put a smile on my face.

"Iggy can you make dinner?"

"Okay, but only because if I don't, you will, and I don't need the kitchen ruined forever"

Times like this I hate him being blind because he can't see my glare. But almost as if he sensed it, he smirked and stuck out his tongue.

After Dinner I noticed it was getting kind of late.

"Of to bed you lot."

"Aww. But Max it's only 8o'clock."

"Early nights." I said simply "Kids your age shouldn't have bags under their eyes."

"They shouldn't have wings either but that never stopped anyone" Gazzy muttered.

"Bed." I ordered.

They listened.

I was just about to crawl into Fangs bed when I noticed him lying on the floor without a blanket or pillow. I also realized I'm being a bit selfish because Fangs bed is king-size. Damnit.

"you can sleep up here too if you want." at first he looked shocked. Well, not really but his eyes widened about a millimetre which is shocked for him. But then he came and joined me on the bed.(no not in that way, you all have disgusting minds)

Only now did I see that he only had his pyjama trousers on. Must not stare. Damnit again.

"like the view?"he smirked

"bluddy cocky bastard."I muttered under my breath but I think he heard me because his smirk grew into a grin and the room lit up. Well that was weird.

My eyelids feel a bit heavy I think I might just close them…

**My first story hope you liked it**

**By the way I don't own maximum ride or any of James Patterson characters **

**Please review. More coming shortly.**

**Love from me.**


	2. Woke up

Fang P

Fang P.O.V

I watched Max sleep. God, is she beautiful. I wish I could touch her wonderful face or hold her in my arms. I know I love her and I'm pretty sure she loves me too. I suppose she's just scared, but I swear if she doesn't admit it soon I'll have to make her. Of course not force her . I'd never hurt her, maybe some other way.

"NO, FANG DON'T DIE, NO YOU CAN'T I WON'T LET YOU NO!" Max screamed. And made me jump a metre.

I started to shake her awake, she was crying. I hated to see her like this when she's awake she shouldn't be like this asleep. But it is good she's dreaming about me. I smirked.

She sat bolt up right still screaming and crying. She looked around and noticed me. She knocked me over in a hug, crying into my chest. "It's okay Max I'm not dead. It's okay I promise." I hugged her harder. _Fang? Is Max alright?Me and Nudge heard her screaming. _Angel thought to me. She's fine, just a nightmare. _Okay. Fang when are going to tell her you love her?_ When she realizes she loves me back. _Okay Goodnight Fang._

I looked back at Max, she had a worried/confused look on her face. "Angel." I stated.

"Oh. And Fang, I'm sorry for crying all over you" she said.

"Don't be. You were obviously upset" while saying this my smirk grew more pronounced. And her face had a light blush that she was trying to hide from me.

"Get some sleep now. You look exhausted."

"Okay."

I watched her fall back asleep then. Still in my arms might I add. Maybe I'll sleep too.

**Next day**

Max P.O.V

"Max, max wakeup." Someone said. I don't know who but they have a really nice voice.

"Five more minutes" I managed to mumble.

"No. Wake up now"

"Fine." I suddenly sat straight up and Ouch! Hit my nose on Fang's forehead.

"Your not supposed to be leaning over me!"

"Your not supposed to be asleep at this time." I looked at the clock, which read 11:16.

"Touché" I literally leaped out of bed. And grabbed my backpack and ran into the bathroom to get changed.

Gazzy P.O.V

Yawn. I think Iggy put something on top of me last night cause I can't seem to get up. I opened my eyes to find Nudge sat on top of me staring me in the face. Whoa. Didn't expect that.

"Erm Nudge? Why are you sat on me?"

"Because you need to wake up it's like dead late and we are going shopping today-" she cut herself off before she started rambling. She looked really pretty with the sun coming through the curtains right behind her. And I think I like her. But not only in the friend way you know?

"Earth to gaz-zy. Anyone in there HELLO?"

"I'm fine Nudge."

"Then why were you staring at me" she giggled.

"I wasn't" I denied

"Then come on and get your bum downstairs" She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bathroom to change. I was finished in about 4 minutes and walked downstairs with Nudge who conveniently was waiting outside the door for me.

Max, Fang, Iggy and Angel were all in the kitchen when we walked in. Max then lobbed 3 granola bars at me and Nudge.

"Eat quick, we're going shopping."

**_You like it? Review then, you know you want to. And in that review give me ideas for a one-shot cause I want to write one and I'll dedicate it to you and put a tag on it saying (insert name here)thought of the plot_**

_**I do not own maximum ride or any of it's characters.**_

_**More will come shortly because I have nothing to do really(sad isn't it)**_

_**Love lizz .**_


End file.
